Sam x Reader
by Seamistress89
Summary: Sam Winchester x Reader You only remember going to bed in his shirt… You never expected to wake up like this…


Title: UNTITLED FOR NOW

Summary: Sam Winchester x Reader

You only remember going to bed in his shirt… You never expected to wake up like this…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sea: Yeah… This idea got stuck in my head .<p>

This will be my first Character x Reader thing, but I have read them before, so I'm hoping this won't suck…

* * *

><p>You remember that Sam had to go out with Dean for a while. Something about a hunting trip over in Sioux Falls. You figure it has something to do with what you remember the boys talking with Bobby about.<p>

You know what Sam and Dean do. What their "hunting" entails. You also know you can't stop Dean from dragging Sam off on another "hunt". You've tried. It didn't end well…

At least the make-up sex was good…

You remember listening into Sam's last phone call between Bobby, himself, and Dean. They had talked about something to do with a Wendigo out near Sioux Falls so Sam had to go and take care of it with his brother. When he came to talk to you, he told you he'd be back in about a weeks' time.

That was six days ago. Sam is supposed to be home some time tomorrow morning, so you decide it should be okay to go to sleep in one of his flannel shirts. You miss the scent and want to curl up in it once more.

So you do, in his shirt. You are curled up on your side and are hugging your chest. Your knees are pressed up against your arms and you fall asleep like that.

You never expect the way you were woken up, though.

* * *

><p>You still have on Sam's shirt, and your panties – silk fabric in your favorite color of _. When you come to, a bit more conscience, though still groggy from sleep, you realize your breasts are exposed to the chill of the room. You try to move a bit, but find your wrists are bound to the head board by a pair of silver-metal hand cuffs.<p>

You remember that these are Sam's favorite pair as you glance up at them for a moment, and then glance down at your body.

You're on your back in the bed, bound to the head board, and the shirt is unbuttoned and pushed to expose as much of your body as it can. You can't see much in the dim light, but when you can see, you notice Sam coming out of the bathroom that's conjoined to the bedroom you're in.

You gulp and look at Sam with confused _ eyes. "Sam?" You start to question. "What's going on?"

He smiles to you in that ever-sweet manner. It's the one that he always gives you when you're in a panic and he wants you to calm down. You feel a small wave of calm pass through you. "Don't worry, _. I'll take care of you." He says, and you feel yourself shift a little nervously on the bed.

Sam approaches the bed and soon he is above you. One hand is on either side of your head and his knees are pressing right next to your hips. You've never felt so small compared to him before, but you feel the excitement rush through you still. He leans down to taste your lips and you kiss back pretty eagerly.

Well, with a week of no touching your boyfriend, who wouldn't be excited to kiss him again? This thought runs through your mind, and disappears right after as you feel his tongue press the seams of your lips. Your lips part and you feel his tongue dart in almost right away.

You were always a wild one. You never gave control too easily and this always made you want to fight for dominance when he kissed you like this. Your tongue moves against his in a tango of wet pink muscles and it doesn't take long for his hand to curl into your hair.

The tendrils of _ laced in his fingers makes you moan and you try to press your body up to his. His knees hold your hips down firmly and his second hand presses against your stomach. You give a soft whine and he smirks against your lips.

Damn him…

You groan and try to press up again, or tug at the hand cuffs, but Sam and the cuffs continue to refuse you of what you want. Soon, the lips part from yours and Sam begins to move down your body.

The lips travel from yours and down a trail he makes from them to your jaw where he gives a few nips and then down your neck. When they reach the pulse point between your neck and shoulder, he sucks on the _ skin.

The scent of your favorite perfume mixed with his cologne meet your nose as you tilt your head to the side. Your exposure of more skin makes him hum in approval and travel to the base of your neck to suck another hickey into place. He leaves a few more in various spots on your neck and one on your jaw and you make a mental note to buy more foundation later.

You'll definitely need it by the time Sam is done with you. You know this from past experiences.

When he is done with the attention to your neck, you feel him move down just a bit more until a gasp parts your lips. He takes one of your breasts in his hands and for the other, his lips wrap around the nipple.

He sucks at the skin and muscle of the breast, and you feel yourself letting out the moans you know he loves to draw from your pretty lips. The sounds seem to encourage the teeth that graze the sensitive and hardening tip, and this draws more noises from you.

You feel yourself try to arch towards him again, and this time you partially succeed when the breasts are pushed up, but not your hips.

No, he has a hand on your hip at the moment, keeping them down to spite you, and to amuse himself. It annoys you a little, but not enough to beg or tell him to stop being mean.

No, you're stronger willed than that, and it takes quite a bit for you to finally beg for it, if he takes it that far. Despite, you know it's exactly what Sam wants. You know he's just teasing you until you start to beg for more. It's a good thing you can take quite a bit of his teasing.

You don't know when, but at some point, Sam pulls his mouth away from the hard nub. He moved the hand on your hip to play with it, and moved to mouth the other breast. The hand that was on the first breast instead begins to wander across your stomach and meets a small few pubic hairs. Sam never seemed to mind them, as the hand slips past the elastic and silk of your panties and the hand trails down and inches closer to your folds, but stops before the fingers dip.

You bite back a whimper. You won't give in to him yet, as he plays around the area. You're already wet, so it would be easy for him to slip the first finger in, but he denies that pleasure from you.

Your hips finally succeed in their arch of need as your fingers curl and the nails bite at the skin. You don't wince as you don't either care or you don't mind the feel of the _ colored nails biting at the skin. Or maybe it's because the metal of the hand cuffs is having your hands go numb? You don't know nor do you care for the reason.

Sam's lips are moving once more as his fingers tease close to your folds and your hole. You want the fingers to just dip past your wet hole already, but you don't want to beg yet. You feel Sam's lips trail down, kissing the _ colored skin until he reaches your navel. He kisses around the skin and nips as well.

It takes a few moments before his tongue dips past the skin and this makes a gasp finally pass your lips. The noise again pleases the other man, and you know this is true when the corners of his lips move upwards against your skin.

The tongue dips and teases at the skin – and as do his teeth on occasion, nipping at the flesh around it.

You don't notice until their off, but both his hands move to remove your panties, leaving you exposed if he lifts his body away from you. You're just about completely naked, with the exception of the open shirt, and you now realize Sam is too. There is a white towel you can just barely make out at the end of the bed, and you figure that's what he had come in the room with.

After a few moments, you begin to resume the squirming under him. "Sam…" You finally breathe out his name. When he looks up to you, you give him a pleading look.

He only smiles to you and licks his lips in that way he knows will drive you wild. "What is it you want, _?" He asks and finally – finally, you start to give in.

"Please…" Your tone of voice is low and husky as you look to Sam. There is need that swallows the color in your _ eyes, turning them dark with the black pupils of your eyes.

"Please _what_?" You groan at his words and give him an annoyed face. It's times like these that make you question your sanity and the reasons of why you agreed to be his and how he even got you to agree. He is always such a tease to you. And while it drives you nuts, he always has you wanting _more_ of him. You still love him, even when he's acting like this.

You groan a bit more and buck your hips for the attention. "Please _fuck_ me already, you ass." You hiss at him, your clouded eyes narrowing a bit at him.

Sam chuckles slightly and he moves to press his lips to yours. He kisses you again, and you're about to growl against his lips – or even bite his tongue as it again presses the seams open, when you feel the first finger slide inside of you.

A low moan vibrates against your lips and Sam smiles at the reaction. He slowly moves the finger in and out a few times before adding a second and eventually a third once he feels you are ready for it.

The fingers curl around inside of you until a satisfying gasp escapes and he knows he's found your sweet spot. His fingers glide in and out of you so easily by this point by how wet you are getting and a few whimpers escape after a few moments of all this teasing.

His lips part from yours and he's once more kissing and nipping down your neck. The moans come out more freely by this point. His lips travel up your neck again and to just behind your ear where he nips and sucks at the skin.

You begin to gasp and pant against his neck and you swear he will drive you into an orgasm if he keeps this up. He seems to understand your stuttering and he begins to pull his fingers back with a smirk against your ear.

"Sa… Sam…" You whimper out for him and he chuckles once more.

"It's okay, _." He assures you and moves to press his hips to yours. His cock rubs against the cleft of your ass and you let out a small groan. He knows you want his cock buried inside of you already. You want him balls deep inside of you and you want him _now_.

But he loves to take things slow with you. He knows how to torture you in all the right… Or probably _wrong_ ways. But even then, you still love him. You know you can never get enough of him, and he knows this too. It's why he does this to you.

Not only because he's a moose of a tease, but because he _loves_ you too.

He already is sliding the condom on, and you lick your lips in anticipation. You shift and squirm under him and try to meet his eyes. You notice though, that it is a harder task through the haze of lust that continues to fill your _ eyes.

He just smiles and moves to kiss your lips once more. The _ shape of your lips fit perfectly with his cupid shaped ones, and they feel wonderful against the skin of your lips.

You don't notice anything else until you feel his cock sliding inside of you. You make a small noise you're not sure how to describe and to be honest, you don't care anymore as you feel the cup of his balls rest finally against the curve of your ass. He waits just like that, though you know it's hard for him to stay like that for too long. But he doesn't want to hurt you. You know this from experience. Even though you've both done this before, he never just takes advantage of being inside of you. He always gives you time to adjust to him.

After a few seconds, you roll your hips to his and soon, he is pulling out and thrusting back into you. The pace is slow at first, but soon, he picks up his pace Soon, you're moaning more and more for him.

The feel of his balls soon slapping against the skin of your ass makes you moan more and arch your hips. The nails of your hands start to bite into the skin of your palms again. Sam takes note of this and there is a clicking noise you just barely recognize in the heat of the moment.

Your arms move to wrap around his neck and you pull him close. Your lips lock once more as he moves in and out of you. Your insides are wet which makes his movement slick and almost clumsy with a few of the thrusts, but he always resumes his rhythm and it is never lost more than a few times.

IT doesn't take long for him to once more find your g spot and – to be perfectly honest – thoroughly abuse it. You feel him picking up the rhythm as he begins to slam his hips to yours.

You are panting and moaning for him by now. The kiss has broken again as your head is thrown back. Your head is haloed in a mess of _ hair. Your fingers begin to dig at his shoulders and you will apologize for it later, but at the moment, you couldn't care.

Soon, your toes curl and you cry out his name.

"SAM!" The name falls from your lips so easily as your insides twitch around his cock. Your orgasm rocks your whole being.

You can hear him grunt and there are a few more thrusts – straight to your g spot, mind you – and you feel as he stills. His muscles tense and he cums into the condom.

There are a few moments before he pulls out and kisses you tenderly one last time. After he pulls out, he ties off the condom and pulls back enough to go and throw it away in the bathroom.

You're curled up and nuzzling into the pillow by the time Sam comes back. He smiles at you and comes to pull you into his arms and against his chest. His nose nuzzles into your _ hair and smiles against your head.

He comments something about the scent of the shampoo you like using. It's something positive. He never says anything bad about the shampoos you use, and you smile as you cuddle close to him.

"I love you, Sam…" You whisper before you are finally pulled into the bliss of sleep.

You vaguely catch an "I love you too, _" just before you fall asleep.

You don't wake again for hours, as you are perfectly content and comfortable like this, in his arms…

* * *

><p>Sea: Yeah…. That's it…<p>

I hope you all like(d) it.

This is my first ever attempt at hetero sex, so I am really REALLY sorry if this sucked…

All flames will be the stoking fuel of Hell and Lucifer's cage, thank you!


End file.
